


Give me something to hold onto

by inkedmind1994



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Burlesque, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, References to Drugs, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedmind1994/pseuds/inkedmind1994
Summary: Fay was happy working in the Garrison pub. She was happy dealing with drunk men and ignoring her problems. When Tommy comes in one night, and Fay manages to subdue his attacker, he decides she might better suit being part their secretary. This is what happens when Fay falls for one of Birmingham's most violent hard men. Will old habits die hard or consume her altogether?





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up to an empty house had always been a comfort. Fay rested her sweat-soaked head on the arm of the couch and swept a glance around the messy living room. Empty bottles of whiskey, beer and assorted spirits lined the low table which sat in the middle of the room. An ash tray lay face down on the stained cream rug underneath it. Fay’s body rolled off and onto the floor with a thud. She groaned when she pulled herself up to her knees, knocking a couple of bottles from the night before across the table. She grimaced but managed to pull herself up to standing.

Her mouth was dry. Her head was pounding. She stuck her head in the sink to drink from the tap. The water splashed across her face as her mouth drank greedily. Her tongue lapped like a dog’s until she finally pulled back with wet tendrils of hair sticking to her cheeks.

 The window above provided an excellent view of the cobbled street outside. She met the eyes of some little boy who was holding a ball between his hands with a mischievous look.

“What the fuck are you looking at?” Fay shouted hoarsely, opening the window just a crack. The boy shook his head and scurried off.

She groaned as she squinted in the sun and looked down the street briefly. In the distance, she could see the outlines of some flat-cap wearing men. She quickly shut the window and pulled over the curtains to block out the impending arrival of idiots. The house was empty, but that meant Fay had to clean it alone before tearing like murder down to the Garrison pub. Fay grabbed all the bottles and put them in the sink, before rushing to the bedroom to pull on a somewhat clean skirt and blouse. She pulled on a long men’s coat over it. Her red hair had become dishevelled from the night before, but she hastily readjusted the bun then wiped away the smudged makeup on her face. The red lipstick hoped to direct attention away from the bags under her eyes.

Her finger wiped hastily at her gums and teeth to appear like she had made an effort. Finally pulling on a large oversized scarf, she walked out the door and locked it quickly behind her.

Harry stood expectantly behind the bar with his arms crossed.

“And what do you call this?” Harry scolded as Fay swept around behind him and hastily put away her things.

“I don’t know – can’t read remember,” Fay half-joked, but immediately regretted it.

“Fay you know can’t keep coming in late stinking of drink,” Harry sighed as he entered the back room behind her.

“The punters don’t notice,” Fay quickly tried to make excuses. “They all stink of something… Shall I get to work then boss?”

She moved to push past him. He coughed and pointed to her blouse as he averted his gaze. Fay looked down. Her blouse wasn’t buttoned.

“I’m so sorry Harry,” She flustered as her cold fingers struggled to button it back up. “I…” She couldn’t think of a reasonable excuse so just stopped talking. When she had finished, Harry let her go back out to the bar in front of him. Hoping that her blush has died down, she approached one of the peaky blinders waiting at the bar.

“What can I get for you?” She grinned and braced her hands on the bar.

“A bottle of Rum, darling,” Arthur Shelby interrupted the younger boy before he could speak.

“Coming right up Mr Shelby,” She made sure to give the gentlemen a wink and arranged a tray to take through to their small room at the front of the Garrison. They came in often and Fay did everything in her power to keep on their good side. She did not want to be on the bad side of the Shelbys. They had only let her work there, Arthur said, because she didn’t look a bit like Thomas Shelby’s wife who had died a few years ago. Fay knew from previous experience that you needed to keep men sweet and they were less likely to harass you. You give anybody what they want then you’ll have an easier life.

 Arthur grinned eagerly as Fay swayed around the end of the bar and walked towards the men with an over-exaggerated sway of her hips, something she had learned down in London.

“Ladies first,” Arthur smiled. She walked ahead of him into the small room and bent over to lay the tray on the table. When she looked up, she realised Thomas Shelby was sitting opposite her. She tried to keep her smile, but his eyes were blank, expressionless as he rested his arms on the table. He simply nodded a thanks then continued to watch her blankly. Behind her she could hear a soft whistle.

She quickly turned and rested her hands on her hips, “If you need anything else, please do let me know.” She slipped by Arthur as he entered the room before moving to close the door behind. Just before she closed the door, she again met the intense stare of Thomas Shelby who had just lit a cigarette. Her smile fell in his unflinching stare and she closed the door. All she could taste was smoke in her mouth.

“She’s a right looker that one,” Arthur said loudly. Fay drew a breath as she heard the response.

“She _might be a problem_ if she keeps listening at our door,” Thomas replied.

She stood there for a moment before coming to her senses. She brushed down her skirt and turned back to the bar.

…………

Fay’s hands ached as she cleaned the bar thoroughly. She lastly wiped the bar down then stood back with a sigh. Harry was in the back counting up for the day so she knew he would be in there for a while. A knock on the door set her with unease.

She approached it slowly.

“Who is it?” She called sweetly. “We’re closed”

Fay bit her lip nervously.

“It’s Thomas Shelby,” Fay unlocked the door immediately and let the man out of the rain. He took off his cap and wiped the rain from it.

“It’s very late Mr Shelby,” Fay mumbled.

“I’ll just have a whiskey,” He didn’t meet her eyes and looked everywhere but her. She simply nodded, internally grumbling as he took a seat at the table near the bar. He sat and threw his cap on the table. He slouched back into the chair with his legs out gracefully in front of him. Fay quickly poured a rough measure and brought the glass to him. As soon as she placed the glass in front of him, he took it with fingers grazing hers. Fay froze then gingerly brought her hand to clasp the other in front of her.

“Thank you, Miss Devlin,” He nodded yet again not meeting her gaze.

“Do you want me to get Harry? He’s just counting up the now?” Fay asked whilst fidgeting with her hands.

“No,” He said simply and waved her away. Fay tried to hide her annoyance at being treated like a dog that had outstayed its welcome. She turned angrily on her heel and went in the back. Harry looked up at her as she came in the back and put on her coat.

“I’ve cleaned the bar, but Thomas Shelby has come in, do you want me to stay?” Fay asked politely. She was already holding her purse and scarf tightly in her hands.

“No – you can go,” Harry turned back to the books. “Try to get home safe.”

Fay smirked but turned serious when she heard a clattering in the bar. She ran through and found Thomas Shelby tussling with another man. There was a gun on the floor at her feet. She felt Harry appear behind her. His hand tried to grasp her shoulder to stop her from intervening.

Thomas pushed the man down against the table and looked up at Fay and Harry who were frozen at the door.

“Get out!” He shouted before the man pushed back up and smacked a heavy fist against the side of his jaw. He recoiled.

“Fay – get in the back,” Harry ordered but Fay tore from his grasp, dropping her purse and tightening a grip on her long scarf in either hand. She moved quickly behind the brawling two before jumping the other man from behind. She used her body weight to pull the man down, her back met the floor with thud which was muffled by her coat, she pulled tight on her scarf around the man’s throat. She pulled tighter and tighter, the man’s hand flew up to grapple at the scarf constricting his airwaves.

“The gun!” Fay shouted at a surprised and recovering Thomas. Thomas sprung to action and grabbed the gun. He aimed it at the man.

Fay pulled the scarf tighter. She screamed with the effort. She could hear the men in the background shout. The man flailed then finally went still. She released the scarf and exhaled loudly. She fell back as she pushed the unconscious man off of her.

“Who the fuck was that?” Fay sneered and pulled herself up to standing with the table. Without thinking, she picked up the glass of whiskey and swallowed it all in one gulp. Thomas watched her with careful eyes.

“More importantly, who the fuck are you?” Thomas asked and Fay found herself on the wrong side of a Shelby’s gun.


	2. Finding your feet

“Are you having a laugh? I just saved your life!” Fay threw her hands up then gestured to the unconscious man on the floor.

“You’re a woman who just expertly took out a man twice your size,” Thomas said without any hint of an expression.

“I am Fay Devlin – a woman who’s moved back from London, a woman **your brother** hired to work here,” Fay snapped. “If you have any problems with my employment at the Garrison, you can take it up with your brother.”

Thomas still didn’t put down the gun. His face was still cold. 

“Alright!” Fay put her hands up as the unflinching Thomas cocked the gun. “I did Burlesque. Back in London.”

Thomas’ expression finally cracked, and his eyebrow raised. The gun started to be lowered.

“I did a striptease show,” Fay explained further because she knew her first answer didn’t really answer any questions. “I would rile up punters and sometimes they would want to see me after the show… I got used to learning to protect myself and the other girls.” Fay shrugged. "It's not my first time strangling a man is all I can say."

“It’s true, she did work in burlesque in London before here, Tommy,” Harry stepped in. Thomas finally let the gun fall to his side.

He actually let a smile slip through his defences for a couple of seconds before the mask returned.

“I’ve got to say Miss Devlin, I have never seen a young woman like yourself fight like that,” He put the gun back in its holster and wiped the blood from his mouth. “I am glad the Garrison is in such capable hands.” He nodded and went behind the back of the bar and grabbed a bottle of the most expensive whiskey they stocked. He poured himself a new glass and gestured for Fay to bring her glass for another measure. She held it steadily as he poured a large amount then poured another glass for Harry.

He raised his own glass in a small toast.

“Here’s to loyal landlords, unique barmaids and the Garrison,” He mumbled, and they all clinked their glasses. The man lying on the floor groaned. Fay walked over and gave the man a swift kick.

“I’ll telephone Small Heath,” Harry nodded before downing his whiskey and entering the back.

“Thank you, Harry,” Thomas nodded and downed his own glass then poured another.

Thomas and Fay stood in silence as they continued to drink. Thomas watched her carefully as she poured them both another glass. She downed it instantly.

“You haven’t asked who that man was to me,” Thomas swirled the whiskey in the glass.

“Mr Shelby, I know who you are,” Fay smirked. “I know not to ask any questions.”

“Please call me Tommy,” He smiled softly. Fay couldn’t look in his piercing blue eyes and looked away as she poured another drink.

…………………..

When she woke up, Fay found herself in a bed. Not too unusual for the average person but for Fay, she hadn’t slept in a bed for at least half a year. She always fell asleep on the couch by the fire – probably because she was too drunk to get up the stairs. The light streamed into the room, and Fay quickly realised it was not her own. She shot up and also found herself lacking some clothes. She was left in nothing but her bra, silk pants and garter belt.

“Fuckkkk…” She hissed to herself as she held the bed sheet to her and surveyed the room for her clothes. They were not to be found. The bedroom was perfectly decorated and enormous. She couldn’t hear anything from outside, so she stood on her knees and peered out the tall windows behind the bed. Her face paled.

The world outside was not cobbled and filled with smoke. It was green and vast. She could hear birds tweeting outside instead of the sound of angry neighbours and children.

She scrambled up and pulled the sheet with her. She tore open the wardrobe to find only men’s clothing. She sighed until she found her coat carefully folded on the chair at the dressing table. She pulled it on and hugged it to her naked body before opening the door and peeking into the corridor.

The house, or rather manor, was the biggest she had ever woken up in. She hissed to herself for her foolishness before braving into the corridor. She slinked down the stairs, with one hand on the bannister whilst the other was holding her coat tight over her chest; it only buttoned at the waist which luckily enough held it tight over her hips and thighs.

She continued her exploration of the house with a lump at the back of her throat. When she heard voices she finally relaxed somewhat.

 Opening the door carefully, she peeked her head around the door.

“Ah, Miss Devlin, nice to see you’re awake, please do come in,” came Tommy’s voice from the far end of the room. He was sat at a large dining table reading a paper with small glasses as a servant laid out his breakfast. Fay mentally made it note that it was clearly still the morning. Sitting beside Thomas was Arthur and his wife, Fay hesitated to come in any further which earned her his full attention.

“Miss Devlin, please come in,” He said sternly but with a smile. _He is a bastard,_ Fay thought to herself before coming fully into the room. Her bare legs caused Arthur’s wife to cough profusely on whatever she had been eating. Arthur however stifled a laugh and exchanged a look with his younger brother. She fidgeted under the intense gaze of Tommy. He swept his eyes down to her feet and back up. 

The silence was broken by another stifled laugh from Arthur.

“I am very sorry, but I seem to have misplaced my clothes,” Fay said sweetly and fidgeted with covering herself with as much of the coat as possible.

“Mary?” Tommy called then lit a cigarette. Letting the smoke drift over his lips, he addressed the housekeeper. “Can you fetch Miss Devlin her clothes?” The housekeep nodded and quickly ushered Fay back out of the room and up the stairs. The small stern woman produced Fay’s clothing from the drawers in the bedroom.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I should have thought- “ Fay started but Mary gave her a look of pity before disappearing to leave her to get dressed. When she returned to the dining room, Arthur and Thomas were deep in a humorous conversation that seemed to be off-putting for Arthur’s wife, Linda, who was focused on her plate.

“Miss Devlin, you have returned fully-clothed,” Arthur grinned as both of the men acknowledged her entrance. “Come sit with us. After such an exciting night, you’ll need some grub in ya.” Arthur gestured to the seat next to Tommy theatrically. Fay had an idea to punch that stupid grin off his face.

The chair moved with a creak and Fay took her seat next to Tommy, who was sat at the end of the table. He watched her again with expressionless eyes. Fay tried to avert her gaze and welcomed the ability to thank the servants who were setting her place.

“Miss Devlin, it is a pleasure to meet you finally,” Linda spoke with a forced brightness that made Fay on edge.

“Same to you, Mrs Shelby,” Fay said in response but struggled to think of anything else. The tension in the room was suffocating.

“Arthur and I have been discussing your contract,” Tommy took another drag and flicked the ashes into an ash tray that had appeared on the table. Fay straightened and nearly choked on her food.

“Mr Shelby, I hope you know, that whatever happened last night, it was not meant to disrespect you, or whatever I have done, I’m in no right mind when I drink,” Fay tried to cover all the bases. She couldn’t remember anything after that 4th drink in Garrison. She had woken up naked so she was concerned she had thrown herself at the middle Shelby with no inhibitions. Or even she had gotten naked and shouted at Tommy – also something she had previous experience with. “I don’t ever want you to think that I don’t appreciate the opportunity I have working at the Garrison and I don’t want to ever disrespect the Shelby family…”

Tommy exhaled with a smirk, “Miss Devlin, the Shelby Company Limited would like to transfer your employment from the Garrison to the Shelby Company Limited offices.”

Fay was stunned. She swallowed loudly. “And what would I be doing at the offices?”

“You will be my secretary,” Tommy stubbed out his cigarette and his blues eyes met her green ones. “You will handle any administrative duties I require and sometimes attend business events with myself and Arthur. You will now be paid 7 shillings an hour and you will take minutes for all meetings with any business partners we may have. How does that suit you?”

“You want me to be **your** secretary?” Fay asked calmly.

“Yes,” Tommy didn’t look away. His expressionless face suggested there wasn’t much of a choice if she still wanted a job.

“As long as it is fine with Arthur, I would be happy to change, but won’t that leave Harry on his own? You will need to hire another barmaid,” Fay noted as she broke away from Tommy’s stare to cut up some of her food.

“Don’t you worry about that, love,” Arthur smiled. “I’ll sort that alright.”

“Okay then, it’s sorted,” Fay nodded and took a bite of some scrambled egg on toast.

They sat in silence again. Tommy lit another cigarette.

“Another thing, I want you to stay in this house or with Polly,” Tommy smirked, he gestured with his cigarette to the table.

“What?” Fay didn’t look up but slammed her cutlery on the table.

“That guy you decided to attack has friends and those friends don’t like us,” Tommy put the cigarette between his lips and leaned back to clasp his hands on his waist, considering her. His eyes trailed down from her head to her chest to her hands then back up.

“His friends will be looking for ya, Fay,” Arthur said solemnly. The humor had gone from the room.

"But how would he tell his friends? I'm sure you took care of him," Fay looked down at her plate. 

"We can't take that risk," Tommy said simply.

Fay struggled to breath and tried to force a breath into her mouth. The nausea was starting to kick in.

“If you’ll excuse me,” She pushed away from the table and stormed from the room.

“Fay!” Arthur called.

“Leave her Arthur,” Tommy said. She made sure to slam the door behind her.

 She tore through the bottom floor and looked in all the doors until she found what looked to be an office.

“Be his **fucking** secretary,” Fay hissed as she tore open the glass cabined which displayed some rather nice gin, whiskey and rum. She grabbed the rum. “Be his secretary, like I’m a dog that needs to be on a leash, or worse a sheep that just moves into whatever field it’s told…” She opened the bottle and took a swig.

She threw herself down on the leather couch in the office, and continued to drink.

When she finally took a breath, she rummaged around the top of Tommy’s desk for a cigarette and match. She lit it carefully then took a big drag. She exhaled a plume which clung to the room around her.

“What a bastard,” She whispered and closed her eyes.

“That’s no way to talk about your future boss,” Tommy’s voice broke her calm. She shot up and spun to face him.

“Oh, fuck off,” Fay sneered and took another gulp from the rum. “I’m not some prostitute you can shame into doing a horrible job just because I let you fuck me.” As soon as the words left her lips, Fay knew it was all wrong. His face was too amused by her admission.

“You think that I fucked you?” Tommy smirked and chuckled. He shook his head, put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the bookcase behind him.

“No?” Fay winced at the awkwardness of the situation. “I don’t know. I don’t remember.”

“Let me fill you in on what happened. We had a drink at the Garrison. I drove us back to my house after my brother and men had collected the man you had jumped, we had a lot more to drink here, you decided to remove your clothes to go out to the pool – which I don’t have – and I managed to carry you, naked, up to my bedroom where you passed out. I slept in another of the bedrooms,” Tommy shrugged then took the bottle from her hands. Fay sighed and let him take it. He took a swig before putting it back in the cabinet.

She groaned in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Tommy replied. “I do think it’s best you stay with one of us. You don’t have any family Miss Devlin. You are one of us now.”

“What if I don’t want to be protected? What if I want to be in danger?” Fay retorted childishly.

“Then I would say you’ve joined the right business Fay,” Tommy said quietly.

Fay simply nodded and leaned back to look up at him.

 


	3. Kisses and Mistakes

Fay had taken to being the Shelby secretary like a duck to water, maybe it was just the perk of the higher pay and the pretty clothes she could now afford. Working with the Shelby family had its ups and downs; she had accidentally told Michael Gray to piss off when he had winked at her while handing her accounts to write up. He had been very good natured about it and said something along the lines of liking a girl with a bit fire in her.

She had worked for the Shelby Company Limited for nearly a month and it had gone without a hitch. Having met Polly, Fay had decided it was best to stay with Tommy for now. He had the room and his son, Charlie, was the cutest boy she’d ever had the pleasure of playing with.

It was coming to 5pm in the office when she realised that Tommy had not left his office since 9am that morning. She inhaled and pulled together some documents to bring through in the guise of checking he was still alive.

Fay held the accounts to her chest and pulled her tight skirt down slightly. Her stockings had single black lines up the back which disappeared underneath the pencil skirt which, as she had been told by some of the factory men, hugged all her curves in all the right places. Her high heels were taller than what she was used to, and every so often she would slip slightly but she tried to hide her insecurity at being back in a bustling fast-paced environment. The more she worked at the office, the more she was reminded of London. Even with the cold expressionless boss, Fay felt slightly more at home with each day - just getting a bit too comfortable to speak her mind. Tommy had already told her off once for being too concerned with matters that were over her head.

She tightened her grip on the files and knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” came a solemn voice.

Fay opened the door. He was slouched back in his chair, cigarette in hand covering his eyes. His black hair was dishevelled and his tie lay undone on the desk. If she could have seen his face, she know she would be able to say he was stressed.

“What is it?” He said gruffly without moving.

“Tommy I just came to ask you about these accounts,” Fay tried to say sweetly but it came out forced.

“What is it?” He repeated. Without looking at her, he could see through her.

Fay sighed and dropped the accounts on the desk with a thump. He inhaled his cigarette when he finally met her gaze, shifting forward to rest his arms on the desk.

“You’ve not been out the office for a full day,” Fay rested one hand on her hip. “I know you Shelby’s seem to think being in fine health is just alcohol, drugs, and not being shot but you should really try to get some fresh air or just leave this cell once in a while.”

Tommy smirked and flicked the ash off his cigarette “And what exactly should I be doing Fay? Please do enlighten me. ”

“I’m not telling you what to do – so don’t be so snarky about it. I am asking you once a day at least to leave your office,” Fay sighed.

“Miss Devlin, do I pay you to care about my health?” He asked before exhaling smoke which drifted over his upper lip. Fay’s hand tightened on her hip to distract herself from the heat that was crawling up her chest.

“No Mr Shelby,” Fay said softly. “But you don’t need to be such a prick about it.” Fay smirked and turned on her heel.

“Stop,” He said just as her hand touched the doorknob. Fay smiled and prepared herself for the scolding that was coming. She clasped her hands together and squeezed her boobs together slightly with her biceps.

“Is that any way to talk to your boss?” Tommy walked towards with the cigarette billowing from his hand.

“Don’t you mean is that any way to talk to a _Shelby_?” Fay smirked, finding herself bolder with each moment. She purposely let her tongue slip out to wet her lips as he stood an arm’s reach from her.

“Do you think you’re funny?” He said with a gravel in his voice. He looked away then looked up at Fay with a calculated gaze. He was assessing every move she was making.

“Someone has to,” Fay smiled wickedly with a glint in her eyes challenging him. He chuckled and surged forward so he was pushing her back against the door.

“You bring that attitude into my office again, and I don’t know what I’ll do to you,” He threatened with a venom she had never seen up close before, but Fay only focus on his mouth being so close to hers, his body pressed against hers, the feel of his breath so close, his hand on the door next to her head, his shirt unbuttoned to the top of his waistcoat. His lips looked soft despite the daily cigarettes and whiskey.

She couldn’t stop herself, but she surged forward and grabbed his face. He melted under her touch and she pressed her lips against his. They stumbled backwards until his back hit the desk. His hands cradled her back gently as her kisses became more passionate. She had not felt like this way sober for a long time.

Her hands skimmed the front of his waistcoat then drifted up to behind his head, fingers playing with the stubbled hair. They broke apart for air.

“Fay…” He started to say.

“Don’t ruin it,” Fay smiled. She started to kiss him again.

“No… we can’t,” He pulled back and forcefully kept her at arm’s length.

“Why?” Fay asked and let her arms fall by her side. “Is it too predictable to fuck your secretary?”

Tommy rolled his eyes with the first full smile she had seen since coming into his dining room in nothing but a coat.

“No, I just can’t,” He smiled. “I’m sorry Fay.” He softly guided her back so he could move back behind the desk and put it between them. He sat back down at his desk and returned to work. He lit another cigarette as if she had already left the office. She stood there frozen in shock at being turned down. She shut her mouth and left for the day.

………….

Fay entered the Garrison without a single thought about being a woman alone in a pub at night. She stood patiently at the bar awaiting Harry’s new barmaid chasing her up a whisky on the rocks. Ignoring the hum of the male patrons, she put her purse on the bar and started to fish through its content to find a silver case of cigarettes when she felt a hand on the small of her back. With steel eyes, she turned to face the idiot who had decided to try it.

“Woah, down girl,” Michael said with a grin. “I was just going to escort you to a table so the men in here don’t get any ideas about harassing an employee of the Shelby company.”

“I should thank you,” Fay said whilst rolling her eyes. She gladly took the drink the barmaid offered her and let Michael lead her to a booth opposite the bar.

“What are you doing here this late on a weekday?” Michael asked. “Girls looking like you do should be home safe. Did Tommy not offer to drive you back to the house?”

“He was busy,” Fay said before taking a sip of whiskey. She folded her arms across and held the whiskey glass in one hand carelessly in the air.

Michael sucked in a breath and chuckled, “And you told him he needed to take a break?” He smiled widely before taking a drink which the barmaid had brought over.

Fay sulked and took another drink.

“You can’t say things like that to Tommy, he’s a man who likes to work,” Michael smiled and let his arm slip round the back of the booth behind Fay’s back. She welcomed the warmth it brought so she shimmied closer to him.

“He’s a stubborn man,” Fay commented which elicited another chuckle from Michael.

“That he is,” Michael smiled, taking another sip of his drink but never once looking away from Fay.

“Why are you here Michael?” Fay lit a cigarette. “A young eligible man like you would normally be taking a pretty girl out on the town.”

“Who’s to say I’m not out with pretty girl?” Michael asked. This time it was Fay’s turn to laugh.

“Nice try,” Fay grinned and moved away from him again. “You’re a bit too young for me.”

Michael chuckled then looked towards the door. He tensed. Fay followed his gaze.

A rather angry-looking Tommy and Arthur were standing at the door.

Tommy noticed them and after signalling Harry for a drink, he took a seat at the table. He removed his cap and placed it on the table, all the while looking at Michael.

“Out on a date are we?” Arthur smiled, pulling a seat out next to Tommy.

“No,” Fay said confidently before Michael had a chance to respond. He sat back in defeat and took out a cigarette of his own.

“So, you just met down in the Garrison by accident?” Tommy asked sourly.

“Fay was here by herself, and a lady like her shouldn’t be unescorted,” Michael replied calmly meeting Tommy’s cold stare.

“Quite right, Michael,” Tommy nodded and looked away.

“Tommy asked me to come get you at the office to drive you back to Arrow house,” Arthur said to Fay. “I was surprised to find you gone. No note or nothing, not like you Fay.”

“Well maybe if Tommy came out of his office, he would know where his secretary was,” Fay folded her arms and looked over at the men at the bar.

Tommy sucked in his cigarette and stared at her with his normal cold expression. Arthur knew better from the tension than to press it any further.

“When you finish this drink, Tommy will drive you both back to the house then?” Arthur suggested. Tommy merely nodded and Fay didn't have a chance to protest, she just gulped down the last her drink.


End file.
